narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saiken Kazami
Saiken Kazami (債券風見, Kazami Saiken) is a genin ranked ninja from Takigakure. History Orphaned from the start of his life, the Kazami Clan member was taken in and named Saiken by a woman who had six kids already, so it was very rough. When his "mother" died of a sickness, Saiken took it upon himself to watch over the children for as long as he could. During the harsh days, he'd spy on the shinobi so that he could observe and try to copy their ninjutsu. It took him 3 years until he finally had a better control over his chakra and fighting skills but he was only good enough to protect himself. When rogue ninja raided his home, Saiken did his very best to protect the children, but three lost their lives and Saiken felt as though he was weak, unable to protect anyone. Afterwards, he informed his siblings that he would be going away to the academy so that he can become stronger, so strong that he would become the best ninja of all time. Appearance Saiken has bright blue spiky hair, with the spikes sticking in out in the manner of a star-shape. He is rather short, not that much taller than Naruto, but has a well-muscled build due to constant training. His eyes are green but mainly appear black. His main outfit is a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, with white trousers that are black from the knee down and just a little short of being full length jeans. On the front of his collar, two short strips of grey material adorned with rivets stretch down from, the top of the collar to the breast of his shirt. Saiken has similar strips wrapped around his neck in the form of a scarf, and around his waist in the form of a belt. Rivets can also be seen on his pockets and on the ends of his trousers. On his hand, he wears gray fingerless gloves with heavy wrist weights and has a band going across the back of each hand, adorned with a star. Saiken's footwear are basic black boots with white tips, with a star shape visible on the toe of each boot. Personality Despite Saiken's rather large ego, there are more positive sides to his personality. Although it is hard to tell through his arrogance, he does genuinely care for his friends. He always arrives to his friends' aid if they are in danger, seeing himself as a protector of the people whom he classes as weaker than himself. It is shown in team battles, that he views the safety of his friends as a priority. However, he will also take his friends' wishes into account, and will step back and allow them to fight alone if they want to. He also has a determination that knows no bounds. He constantly trains to become stronger, and is dedicated on his goals, putting all of his effort in everything he does. He prefers to go his own way, which sometimes involves going against orders. He never forgives the people who hurts his friends , setting off immediately to get revenge in order to defend or restore respect to his friends. This combined with his recklessness and single-minded focus tends to results in him charging into dangerous situations. He also has a very positive and upbeat temperament (although he has his short-tempered and cheeky side) often laughing and smiling even in the glummest of situations. His cheerful demeanor can sometimes act as a support to others when they are down. At times, Saiken seems to be aware of this and outwardly hide any negative emotions. One example can be seen when Saiken's "mother" is on her deathbed after fighting her sickness, Saiken appears cheerful and positive, even going as far to make her laugh until her final breath. He is also very honorable, not wanting to take any credit that he does not deserve. He detests the idea of betrayal or deception. He also keeps on plowing forward through adversity, whilst others may decide to run away, showing his bravery, although his bravery may sometimes border on recklessness. Abilities Ninjutsu Saiken is very skilled with ninjutsu since he is apart of the Kazami Clan. His main nature type is Lightning, which he developed from his lost father. He finds himself using up most of his chakra quickly but he's slowly getting better at managing it. Bukijutsu Saiken is highly skilled in weapons and long-range attacks. He prefers to hide in the trees where he can ready his scrolls in secrecy. Saiken is quicker when he's dealing with long range attacks Taijutsu Taijutsu is what Saiken relies on the most during battle. He can easily outsmart his opponents when dealing with them face to face, however he's prone to over-thinking things and will often get stuck when facing very skilled enemies Sharingan Saiken has the Sharingan by inheritance. He only uses it as a last resort, or when he knows that the opponent is stronger than him Quotes * (To Self) "So what if I'm bleeding...I'll fight you to the very end, no matter what!" * (To Urandō) "Urandō, I want you to take care of the kids while I'm gone, stay hidden, got it? * (To Missing-nin) "I promise, with all my heart--I'm gonna' protect them with my life!"